Xmen: Dark secrets at Xavier's academy
by Jess darkangel
Summary: strange goings on at the academy for gifted children, they have no choice but to call in a student from Xavier's past with complications for wolverine.


Dark secrets at the school

It was a warm day when a motorcycle pulled up to the gates of the mansion a woman wearing a black leather the bike ticked over as she removed her helmet. It wasn't quite what she expected kid s ran around and adults talked out in the garden.

"OK I can get use to this "she said and pressed the buzzer.

"Who is it?" a male gruff voice spoke across the speaker.

"Joanna cable, Xavier sent for me" she said the speaker clicked off and the gates slowly opened slipping back on her helmet she rode up to the main door where several young boys stood.

"Cool" said one as she slipped of the bike" is that yours?" asked as second as they gathered around her.

"Yep all mine built it my self" she said "say could you mind it for me" she asked slipping the key into her pocket the boys just grinned and carefully rubbed the paint on the tank.

Turning to the door Joanna pushed it open her helmet hung on her arm by the strap, suddenly a figure jumped out at her twisting she back flipped dropping the helmet and readied herself for a fight as the helmet rolled across the floor, the figure jumped at her again this time she grabbed its leg and pinned it to the floor.

"OK miss Cable you can let him go" she heard an English voice from the balcony above her this was professor Xavier founder of the Xavier institute for the gifted. "Logan here is our security expert".

Joanna looked down at the figure she now had pinned she saw it was a rather gruff man well built slipping off she offered her hand to help him up" sorry , but never startle a girl when she comes through the door" she said smiling pulling him up she could feel he had some strength behind him.

"So why did you want me here?" she called up to Xavier "it's been, ooh, several years since you last needed me" she picked up her helmet from where it had rolled then turned to face them.

"OK spill" she stood her arms folded across her chest Logan moved to Xavier.

"My office Joanna please, not here" he said Joanna moved up the stairs. Something in the way he spoke told her it was serious.

"So what bike do you ride?" Logan asked Joanna tipped her helmet to show a Harley logo and grinned.

"The best" she said "its out side takes ya for a spin later if ya want" she said still grinning as they entered a large room all along one wall sat a book shelf.

Joanna moved and stood facing Xavier's desk "ok chuck, spill" she said noticing the pained look on his face when she called him that and the smile on Logan's face.

"OK Joanna, I called you here because we have a security breach" he said Joanna looked at Logan

"What your head of security not as good as you thought" she said Logan growled but at a wave of Xavier's hand backed off

"He's as good as you, who do you think detected the breach" Xavier said watching the smug look on Logan's face. Joanna just shrugged and leaned back on the shelves behind her.

"OK back to the reason I called you" Xavier said moving to stop in front of her "I need you to investigate everyone in the school including myself and Logan, some things have been happening in the school and I can't rely on my own people to be …" he paused

"Truthful, impartial" she said she noticed him nod "and I can do what it takes" she asked her face now serious. Xavier looked up at her.

"You must be discreet" he said "no one but the two of us must know what you are doing" he said Joanna nodded "now lets get you settled "he said "Logan will show you to a room."

"But what were the instances that prompted you to call me in?" she asked Xavier looked at her and sighed.

"Several of our students have become ill" he said Joanna looked confused at him

"And why call me?" she again asked

"They all had two puncture marks in the necks "his face became white as a sheet as he finished Joanna nodded "OK "was all she said moving next to Logan and out into the corridor.

Soon Logan pushed open a door "this is the only room empty at the moment" he said "my room's next door" he finished and headed off.

" cozy" she said placing her only bag and helmet on the bed looking out as she opened the curtains she saw the boys still stood around the bike and she smiled _" time to put her away I thin_k" she thought to her self and headed back to the main doors.

Stepping out she walked over and kicked the stand away.

"OK who knows where the garage is" she asked knowing full well where it was.

"That way" came a voice turning Joanna saw a young man wearing a red pair of glasses "Scott summers" he said offering his hand to her Joanna smiled but looked at hers which held up her bike , leaning it against her she shook his warmly.

"Nice to meet you" she said "now I have to get my bike inside it may run but routine maintenance is a must" she said and began pushing it.

"So what brings you here?" he asked walking with her.

"Oh, this and that" she said as Scott opened the doors she saw all the cars lined up pushing it to the back she placed it next to a sliver Harley," Who's is this?" she asked Scott grunted.

"Logan's he's still not been able to start it yet" he said "That's mine over there." he said and pointed to a red sports car but Joanna wasn't impressed and kept looking at the bike.

"I might be able to…"she went to touch the starter.

"I wouldn't Logan doesn't like people touching his stuff" said Scott.

"No I don't" came Logan's voice Joanna looked up from where she knelt.

"Just thought since I built mine I could help, but …" she stood up and lent against her own bike as he walked over.

"You built your own?" he asked as he drew closer

"Yep from scratch" she said patting the petrol tank " of course a friend painted it for me, but the mechanicals I did" she lifted the seat and took out a small control box , pressing a button the bike beeped and the wheels were surrounded by metal " I added some features of my own" she said smiling as she turned away.

"You could use the help" said Scott, Logan growled

"Shut it Cyclops" he said pushing passed him "you had any problems with the starter?" he asked Joanna turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yea, one bitch it was "she said "you have to align the points just right or, Nada, nothing" she said

"That's really interesting but" said Scott as he placed his arm around Joanna, reaching back she grabbed his arm, spinning him around she pinned his arm behind his back.

"Don't "she said and pushed him away "nobody touches me unless I say or want" she said then turned to heads out the door now feeling she needed a shower, Logan chuckled seeing Scott rubbing his shoulder he to turned to leave.

Joanna stood under the water images of men surrounding her filled her mind each pushing against her cutting her and raping her. Shaking her head she pushed the images to the back of her mind and washed.

Now dressed in a pair of sneakers and jeans and a white top she moved to the kitchen where she found a woman with white hair cooking she talked to a younger girl with a flash of white in her hair.

"Hey when did you arrive?" asked the woman Joanna smiled as she walked in.

"About two hours ago" she said and sat down "names Joanna cable"

"Oruro Munroe that's Marie …" she said pointing to the girl with the white flash in her hair.

"Hey nice to meet you" she said "any chance I could get something to eat, haven't eaten since leaving Chicago "she said

"How long did it take you?" asked Marie sitting back in her seat as she looked at the new comer.

"About two days, I took the scenic route" Joanna said as Oruro placed a plate in front of her.

After eating she washed her plate then headed outside. Her eyes constantly moving as each person moved around her.

"_How are you investigation's going_" came Xavier's voice in her head she turned to look up at the window.

"_Slowly_" she sent back then looked around "_anyone I should particularly look at? "she_ glanced back up to see he had gone she shook her head, moving to the main grass area she saw several people standing around as two others demonstrated what they could do, slowly she walked over to them and stood, one was Logan the other a blue skinned man his face and arms covered in thin lines and his tail wining the moves.

"Come on Kurt you can do better" a girl cried out, the man turned to look at the girl and smiled, Joanna couldn't help but notice his eyes they were the most vivid yellow.

"hum" Joanna said to herself just as she was about to leave someone pushed her into the center of the circle "hey" she called out just as she dodged a punch from Logan quickly she leaned back as his hand swiped the air in front of her, twisting she moved behind him but as she did Kurt's tail moved around her. She slipped down into the splits then rolled to one side flipping up on to her feet but Logan stumbled back towards her, jumping she rolled landing in front of him smiling as he fell to the grass. She looked around to see who could have pushed her into the fight and cursed when she could see nobody.

"Hey you're good" said Logan from behind her. Now out of breath she turned to look at him then smiled as she saw he sat on the grass.

"Here" she held out her hand to him "trust me it wasn't intentional" she said as she pulled him to his feet.

"Please accept our apologies "said the man she now knew as Kurt he offered his hand.

"It's OK, as I said not your fault" she said looking around.

"But Logan is right you can move when needed" he said smirking. Joanna ran her hand through her hair and smirked too.

In the distance they heard a bell ring and everyone drifted away back inside.

"What was that?" Joanna asked stopping Kurt as he started to walk away.

"Lunch, come on "he said "before all the best things are gone"

"Yea like the burgers" said Logan as he walked next to them.

Standing in the canteen Joanna could see Xavier sat at the main table she headed for it and sat down next to Oruro.

"Not eating?" asked Xavier seeing her empty handed.

"Nope later" she said as she noticed Kurt and Logan walk up behind her Kurt managed to get the seat next to her while Logan sat facing.

"So any plans for after lunch?" Xavier asked

"Yea, work out" she said "that fight got my adrenalin going and I need to work it off" she looked at both men.

After leaving the canteen she headed for the gym slipping into some sweats she began her exercises.

Slowly at first she moved her arms around her then twisting her body she leaned back lifting her legs above her like a gymnast then with a spin she flipped back to her feet to find her self facing Kurt.

"Wow, don't do that unless you want to find yourself on the floor" she said her hands ready to fight.

"Sorry, my intention was not to scare you, Xavier asked me to find you" he said with a smirk watching as she picked up a towel and wiped her face.

"OK you found me" she said "you can go, unless you want to spar?" she turned to face him.

"Unfortunately I have a prior engagement" he said and in a puff of inky black smoke left. Joanna shook her head and threw the towel into the laundry basket.

Joanna now stood in Xavier's office her arms folded across her chest.

"OK what did you want me for?" she asked still stood in the sweats and more than a little annoyed at having her workout interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your work out but I need to know if you've discovered anything" Xavier said.

Joanna shook her head "listen I don't work that fast" she said and headed for the door stopping she faced him again " as soon as I know you'll know its all I can say at the moment" and she left for her room .

That night Joanna wearing light blue silk pajamas slipped out quietly walking along the halls she passed one room and heard mumbled talking.

"Kids" she said and smiled a little while later she found an open window looking out she saw there was a small balcony there stood smoking a cigar was Logan.

"Sorry" she said pulling her head back in.

"Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping?" his voice came as he slipped back inside.

"Just checking things' she said "you do that a lot?" she motioned to the cigar.

He looked at the cigar he still held and smirked" guess I do, helps" he said "chuck doesn't like it in the school so I go on the balcony" he smirked as he saw her pajamas "nice PJ's" he said she took no notice of the remark.

"Hey eyes up mister" she said noticing he wasn't just admiring the PJ's "and you haven't noticed any unusual movement while on your nocturnal activity" she asked smirking.

"Don't need to, I'd smell um first" he said tapping his nose

"Well you didn't know I was coming" she said smirking

"I heard ya" he said "chose to ignore ya" he noticed the look on her face but then noticed she wasn't looking at him she was listening intently.

"Foot steps along the corridor" she said and ran back the way she had come.

Just as she rounded a corner someone pushed her towards the stairs twisting around she grabbed for anything to stop herself falling down them, she caught whoever had pushed her by their dark cloak but it tore in her hand and she felt herself start to fall, she caught her shoulder and temple on a bust that sat in an alcove by the stairs as she fell, pain shot threw her from the impact but then two strong arms caught her, holding her and stopping her from falling, Her head was spinning and the pain from her shoulder was too much and she passed out.

Joanna slowly opened her eyes she could make out voices but not what they were saying. She also noticed her pajama top sleeve was ripped off and her shoulder was now bandaged.

"What the hell happened" she asked as she sat up wincing as a sharp pain reminded her of her Injuries.

"You fell" As mans voice spoke, a man covered in fur walked over "hi, hank McCoy, you gave your head a fair whack and injured your shoulder when you fell" he smiled as he stood facing her.

"No, pushed, somebody pushed me and Hi names Joanna Cable." she said slipping her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Wow, hold it your not strong enough yet" Logan's voice bellowed as he walked in from the corridor to see her about to stand.

"Bull shit I'm not" she said but as she stood she felt her legs go from under her, Logan moved to catch her and sat her on the bed "OK maybe not yet" she sheepishly said looking at them both.

Later that day Joanna walked back to her room to shower and dress as she did she passed the bust she had hit there wedged behind it was a scrap of dark material. Reaching out she pulled it free and held it in her hand.

"Looks like you left something of you behind" she said to herself quickly she headed for her room pushing open the door she found it ransacked.

"Great" she said rolling her eyes as she started to pick up her clothes.

"your rooms worse than mine" she heard a voice from behind her turning as she held a tee shirt in her hand she saw Logan leaning against the door frame.

"Somebody though they'd look through my things" she said folding her arms in front of her.

Hey don't look at me. I was with you all night" he said "who do you think took you down to the med lab"

Joanna thought for a moment then nodded turning she flung the tee shirt onto the bed.

"God dam it" she said "it's tough enough having to look into your own friend with out this" she turned her back to hide her anger.

"Hey, this is a school, curb the language "he said "but I can understand your frustration"

Joanna turned to face him quickly with a flick of her wrist three sharp knives flew out resting against his neck," do you?" she said now calmer , Logan reached up to her hand taking it in his own he looked at the blades then flicked out a set of his own.

"Yea I do" he said Joanna sighed and sat on the bed "how'd ya get yours?" he asked.

She looked at him curious at why he'd want to know, she spoke softly all the time looking down at her hands.

"Honestly, I don't know" her eye's met his "Charles found me, I was left in a ditch, bloodied and half dead" she stood up and carried on putting her things away "guess there's no need to look into you now".

Logan smirked "did I have anything to hide?" he said now feeling a connection to this woman who sat in front of him.

"I have a job to do" she said standing up, Logan touched her arm as she stood "I know." She sighed "maybe later, after lunch" she looked at him as he nodded then turned to leave.

"Be in the garage" he said turning his eyes met hers and he saw himself looking back.

Lunch came and went without incident Joanna watched as the children went to their classes once the hallways were empty she walked towards the garage, at first she saw nobody then a faint wisp of cigar smoke caught her eye.

"Dangerous to smoke around all these cars" she said as she walked in.

"Not if you're careful "Logan said sliding out from under an SUV "so ya came" brushing the dirt from his hands he walked over to her.

"Not much else to do everyone's in class, besides the attacks only happen at night" she said "and I think who ever it is, is now focused on me" she noticed a look he gave to her as if to say "ya don't say".

"So what do you remember about..." He pointed to her hands, she moved them behind her as she looked at a red sports car.

"Not much, Charles helped me mostly" she said "I could hunt and kill they weren't a problem what was, was stopping" she stopped and sniffed the air, kneeling down she touched a damp patch beside her bike "brake fluid, some ones tampered with my bike" as she knelt Logan knelt beside her she turned to face him.

"I was planning on going for a ride later, guess that's out of the question." she wiped her hands and stood up.

"Still can" he said nodding towards his bike, Joanna looked at it moving towards it she ran her hands along the tank again.

"You'd let me take it out "she said Logan shook his head.

"Not quite, I meant _we_ could go for a ride" he said noticing the smirk on her face.

"Sure" she said patting his arm "you name the time"

"Why don't you go now" Xavier's voice spoke from the doorway "things here can wait a few hours" he said.

"Well you heard the man let's go" Logan said from behind her just as the garage door opened.

"Everyone must have some time to relax" Xavier said as he rolled back into the school.

Joanna grabbed her helmet off the handle bars of her bike and slipped onto the back as Logan kick started the bike into life. Joanna held onto the bar at the back of the bike but as the roared down the road she found it better to hold onto Logan. She could see his face as she held on tight.

"Don't get any ideas" she said.

Soon they pulled into a bar and Logan rested the bike on its stand as Joanna slipped off her helmet.

"Nice place" she said noticing the several other bikes left parked near the entrance.

"I like it" he said walking towards the door, Joanna shook her head and followed him into the dimly lit bar, looking around she saw several men looking in her direction.

"Hey, lady you look real good "said one man as he walked over with two of his mates, Joanna motioned with her head to Logan who just sat down with a beer.

"You'd better just sit back down" she said but he ignored her and ran his hand up her arm. Joanna rolled her eyes grabbing his hand she forced it back making him fall to his knees.

"I told you "she said throwing him to the floor then stepped over him throwing a coin on the bar she grabbed a beer, but before she could sit down one man grabbed her around the waist twisting to face him she threw her beer into the air before the man could move she punched him in the face and pulled him to lay under a chair pinning him as she sat on just as she caught her beer.

"Like I said, go back to your seat" she said standing up to sit with Logan "real nice" she said smirking.

After several hours they headed back to the school but by a different route trees lined the road Joanna now a bit worse for the drink laid her head against Logan as they rode, suddenly something flew out and hit the wheel throwing them over the handle bars.

"what the…" she said rolling to her feet her claws out and held at her side, Logan sat close by looking at the bike "what happened?" she asked moving to his side then she smelt it and odor like rotten meat.

"What's that smell?" she said holding her nose Logan sniffed and stood up.

"Saber tooth" he said letting his own claws slip out.

"Hello Runt" came a gravely voice to there left, Turning Joanna saw a ragged man bigger than Logan his face ruff and he wore what could only be described as a lion's mane.

"You know him?" she asked looking at Logan.

"Been my misfortune "he said with a low growl.

"She's cute, be my pleasure to take this one" he said Joanna looked at Saber tooth and shook her head.

"Only over my dead body, which I might add will be difficult" she said watching as he moved around them soon they stood back to back.

"Got a woman watching your back hey runt" he looked quickly off to one side.

Joanna touched Logan as she noticed a figure standing just in the shadows.

"Feel it" she whispered to him returning her touch he spoke "yea, magneto" he said just as the two of them froze, stepping into the light of the moon Joanna saw an old grey haired man wearing a red helmet.

"Well wolverine, finally found some one worthy of your feral sexual desire" he said Logan growled as he drew level with him.

"Work mates, that's all" Joanna said Magneto touched her face his face inches from his.

"I smell Stryker's work on you also" he said moving his hand he forced Joanna's head back to push against Logan's, Saber tooth moved to her his nails cutting her chest and his weight snapping several of her ribs as he pressed against her.

"Aaaagh" she called out she could feel Logan tense behind her as she was forced back against him.

"Ow come on Wolverine don't deny him his pleasure" he said walking to face Logan where he forced his arms behind him as he did Joanna's.

Just as Saber tooth was about to rip away Joanna's clothes Magneto stopped him.

"That's far enough" he said "you'll get you moment" slowly he walked away Joanna fell to the ground where she lay pain coursing threw her body, cuts covered her chest and several of her ribs were broken from Saber tooth.

"Joanna?" Logan said lifting her head, slowly she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"That basterd just made my list" she said taking a pain filled breath. Logan watched as a tear ran down her face. "Ok that's enough "she said with a half smile as she wrapped her arm around her waist she tried to stand only to find her self held up by Logan.

Leaning her against a tree he lifted the bike back up and started it, walking back he saw her close her eyes as she started to slid down the tree.

"Ow no you don't" he said "stay awake till we get back to the school" Joanna limply nodded to him forcing her eyes open again as he walked her to the bike.

"You sit in front" he said sitting her down, Joanna didn't argue her ribs hurt too much for that.

"How can you steer?" she asked feeling his arms around her.

"Let me worry about that" he said and together they took off to the school in a cloud of dust.

Joanna winced as she opened her eyes to the sun. She pulled up the covers over her head and groaned.

"You're awake" Oruro's voice came from her left side.

"What happened, last thing I remember was Logan holding me on his bike after…."she stopped

"You passed out Logan practically broke all the speed limits getting you back here" she said pulling back the covers.

"Ah, guess I owe him thanks "she said smirking as she looked up at her.

"You lay still, he'll be back" she said now she smirked.

Joanna laid looking at her but chooses to just enjoy the soft bed she lay in soon she fell asleep again.

The next time she woke the curtain were half drawn casting shadows around the room, a figure stood to her left.

"Logan?" she asked but as it stepped out she saw to her horror it was Saber tooth , she tried to move only to fined her arms and legs now chained to the bed, she struggled against it pain coming from her chest as she struggled. Saber tooth moved to lean over her his hands grabbing her arms squeezing them tight.

"Joanna, Joanna wake up!" she heard Logan say, quickly she opened her eyes her claws were out glinting in the moon light.

Joanna shivered she noticed Logan held her arms just as Saber tooth had done as he leaned over the bed.

"You can let go" she said noticing he still held her arms.

"Sorry" he said and quickly let her go" must have been a pretty bad one."

She sighed as she slowly sat up.

"No worse than I've have before" she said holding her waist.

"Saber tooth right" Logan looked at her knowingly she nodded as slowly she stood up she took two steps forward but found her legs turn to jelly, Logan quickly held her up.

"Seams lately you're always holding me up" she said, feeling his body now so close to hers it sent a warm feeling she had never felt before running threw her "ok that's enough" she said and tried to push away but his arms still held her.

"Don't worry "he said as he led her back to the bed "you're in no condition"

Joanna looked confused at him a she laid back on the bed and drifted back to sleep.

The next time she woke she looked up into Oruro's smiling eyes.

"I told you he'd be back" she said Joanna sat up to face her she sat and thought for a moment before standing.

"I have work to do" was all she said as she took off her bandage.

"Your ribs haven't healed yet." Oruro said as Joanna handed her the bandage.

"I'm a fast healer" she said turning to the bathroom.

"You'd better listen to her" Logan's voice came from the doorway as he walked in.

"I already said I'm a fast healer, not as fast as you tho." Joanna smirked as she carefully pushed open the shower door "a quick shower and I'll feel better" she turned on the water letting it run down her arm.

"She's a stubborn one" said Oruro with a smirk "like someone else I know" she shook her head and left.

Logan lingered for a moment waiting to see if Joanna would reappear, which she did.

"Thought you'd all gone" she said holding her now bruised side all across her chest sat five scratch marks. Joanna caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror as she slipped off her tee-shirt" those will leave a mark" she said sighing.

"Don't let him get to you, it's what he wants" he said Joanna looked at Logan.

"What makes you say he has?" she asked looking at him threw the mirror she knew he was right but didn't want to say.

"I can sense it" he said "he's got you all shook up" he moved to her side reaching out he went to touch her arm but she pulled away "that tells me too"

Joanna looked at him "I don't let men touch me unless I say" she said softly her eyes glancing at him.

"Why?" he asked "you must have hurt bad not to trust anyone or want any affection."

Joanna moved away from him "why do you want to know?" she asked turning to face him "who are you to ask about my past, there are things in it that even I don't know" she looked at him he stood his arms folded across his chest "but you know that, you've been there too" she moved to face him her hand touched his face then his hand where his claws sat just under the skin.

"I never understood why Magneto said I was Stryker's work as well, but now I know, he did to me what he did to you" moving back she slipped the shirt she wore off showing her chest, the scars almost gone the bruise now yellowed and fading

"I was hoping to shower so nobody knew" she said moving passed him reaching out he took her arm in his and made her face him.

"You don't want to be touched because you're afraid of what you feel, your scared to feel." he said pulling her to him she struggled to get free.

"Let me go!" she cried out but he held her tight even when she slipped out her claws he held her tight then suddenly she stopped struggling and looked at him as the tears ran down her face she felt for the first time secure, safe in his arms as if nothing could touch her no man could harm her while he held her.

"We all need to feel "Xavier said from the doorway "it was the one thing I could not help you with all those years ago" he said.

Joanna didn't face him her mind flashed images of people in cages screaming crying out calling to her but she couldn't move.

"Joanna!" came Logan's voice threw her thoughts she looked up at him.

"I couldn't help" she said this time her arms wrapped around him and he looked at Xavier questioningly.

"You've done well" he said and headed back into the corridor.

"Yea, but what now!" he shouted after him Xavier never looked at him but spoke again.

"Do what you do best" he said "and it has nothing to do with killing" he disappeared leaving a rather bewildered Logan stood with a much shaken Joanna.

Pulling away Joanna tried to move to the bathroom but found she couldn't Logan stopped her.

"Now what?" she asked to her surprise he pulled her to him and kissed her his hand caressing her back as he did.

Joanna felt herself relax as he held her.

"that's what's next "he said caressing her cheek as he pulled her back to him, his hand slipped under her shirt moving it till it fell to the floor, leaving her stood in the middle of the floor bare chested, he moved to close the door of her room before moving back to Joanna.

His hand brushed her warm soft skin as she stood in front of him, her hand reached to his chest pushing up the tee-shirt he wore soon that too was on the floor her hand running along his abs as his moved to her waist pulling her closer to him.

Joanna felt the same feeling she'd had back on the bike reawake and this time she liked it, moving as close as she could she felt his warm skin against hers, it felt strange to her to have warmth against her bare skin she was use to the cold of an empty bed, quickly she pulled away.

"No, No this isn't right "she said shaking her head.

"What's not right?" he said his arms still holding her close.

"This, what's happening" she said

"You kept yourself hide from people for so long you forgot how to be you." he chuckled "I sound like Chuck"

"No, I kept myself hide from men because of what they did to me" she said Logan made her look at him.

"What you had done, I had done too" he said his voice low and soft as for the first time he relaxed now he'd found someone just as hurt and looking for the same answers as he was.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked looking at him and the blank expression on his face "I didn't think so, I remember only pain." She shivered, he said nothing but lifted her into his arms.

"Then you need this more than me" he said as he carried her to the bed and laid her down all the time his eyes never leaving hers.

14


End file.
